


I promise I love you

by SonicGavel



Series: The Hell Knight and the Blackbird: A love story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions of love, Dying Castiel, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Dean sneaks away from Crowley and finds Cas, waiting to die in the hotel room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Hell Knight and the Blackbird: A love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197716
Kudos: 25





	I promise I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading Destiel fics where Deanmon and Cas interact with each other. This idea has been floating in my head for a bit.

Dean snuck away rather easily from Crowley. All he had to do was fake terrible singing and being drunk. He didn't care about Sam anymore, being a Knight of Hell. But that didn't mean he didn't care about a certain Angel with suntouched skin and the bluest blue eyes that would paint the TARDIS a shade of green with envy. He flew off and went out to find Castiel.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cas laid in bed while talking to Sam. He was waiting for his essence to fade from existence. He was in a hotel room, staring at the ceiling and wearing nothing but a blue robe. It took a while for Dean to find where Cas was, but he soon heard his Angel's voice and immediately melted. He flew into Cas's room and hid in the corner, making himself invisible as Cas talked to Sam. Dean rolled his eyes when Cas said Sam's name.

"* _THAT fucking guy._ *" Dean internally growled. When Cas hung up after they finished their talk, Dean made his move.

"So what're you guys talking about?" Dean asked. Cas startled and pulled his blanket up over himself.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "But-no, I must be hallucinating. You're dead."

"I _was_ dead. But then, Crowley came to me and showed me what happens when the mark of Cain and the first blade make contact on a dead man." Dean said as he flashed his eyes black suddenly. Cas gulped, and then suddenly threw himself out of his bed, falling in the process.

"Ow, ow." Cas said as Dean flashed his eyes back to green, then ran back over towards Cas, who was now on the floor.

"Whoa whoa, Cas. You okay?" Dean asked as he tried to help Cas up.

"Stay away from me, you're not real. Even if you are, get out of Dean Winchester." Cas lightly growled. Dean shook his head and touched Cas's hand.

"Cas, I promise it's me." Dean said. "You want me to prove it's me?" He started to think about how he could prove to Cas he was real and he was alive, just on the opposite side of him. "The tape. The mixtape I made you. My top 13 favorite Led Zepplin songs. You have that tape, right?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"Only Dean would know about that tape." Cas looked carefully and decided to accept it was Dean. "Crowley turned you into this?" Dean shook his head.

"He put the blade in my hand after I died. He told me that Cain had to die to become the first Demon. The mark, when combined with the blade, will turn a dying or dead man into a Demon from scratch." Dean explained.

"So where've you been this whole time?" Cas asked.

"With Crowley. We've only been hitting karaoke bars. A benefit of being a Knight of Hell is being able to hold your liquor and I faked getting in a bar fight and singing offkey to find you." Dean confessed.

"So you could kill me?" Cas asked.

"Why would I kill you?" Dean asked. "Cas, I came here to find you so I could be with you. To tell you I missed you and that when I was dying, I thought about the one thing I regretted." Dean then picked Cas up and sat him back down in the bed. Then Dean walked over to the other side of the bed and started slowly stripping out of his clothes. He left his boxers on as he crawled into the bed and began to hold Cas close to him. "The one thing I regretted was that I never told you how I feel about you, Cas. The truth is I've been in love with you since that week we worked a case together. When we interrogated Raphael together." Dean looked into Cas's eyes as he said this. "After we ran out of that brothel, god that was a bad idea. But damn if it wasn't an adrenaline rush. But I realized when I said I hadn't laughed hard in a long time, that I was in love with you." Dean said. "And when you left to continue your search for God? I regretted letting you go because I'm not okay alone, Cas. I was okay being without Sam, there's a difference." He stroked Cas's cheek, but Cas hesitated leaning into it.

"Why do I have trouble believing that?" Cas asked.

"I understand why you would, I'm a Demon now, Demons lie. But you know what Betty Everett said, if you wanna know if I love you so?" Dean didn't finish as he kissed Cas passionately and as if he would kiss Lisa, or even Cassie before that. Dean felt Cas's heart soar from under his chest as they pressed into each other. Suddenly, Dean's blood went south and Cas could feel it. The kiss broke as Dean fumbled in the drawers for something slick and a condom, which luckily, he was able to find. He looked into Cas's blue eyes and touched his forehead as he prepared himself and Cas for their first time.

"You're gorgeous, Castiel. The first time you came to me in that barn? There was something powerfully beautiful as you entered, intimidating and badass. And the way you introduced yourself to me, your words to describe how you pulled me out of Hell. I felt in awe. But then I had to ruin it by stabbing you." Dean said as he stretched Cas out. "I regret always being angry when you do stuff you shouldn't. The reason I do though is because I view you as this perfect being that can do no wrong. Sure you've lied to me in the past, but it doesn't stop me from feeling all of that." He put his unused hand on Cas's right cheek and started stroking it. "I love you. I love you so much, Cas." Dean then began to kiss Cas again and held him close to his chest.

"Dean, I think I'm ready." Cas said as Dean nuzzled him and began lubing himself up. Then he slowly entered Cas and they began to make out. Between kisses, Cas gasped as Dean pushed deeper into his Angel inch by inch. "DEAN!" Cas gasped out once Dean was completely inside his Angel.

"Beautiful. Everything about you, Cas. Your lips." Dean kissed his lips. "Your physique, you feel amazing, but that's not the only thing about you. To influence you as much as I have is both an honor and a burden as along the way, your garrison, your bosses? Even I hurt you in a lot of ways and I don't ever want you to feel that hurt again. Because it pains me when I see the hurt I caused in your eyes." Dean nuzzled Cas's neck and ear, and Cas moaned. Cas stroked Dean's hair and Dean stroked Cas's bicep, mirroring when Cas had left a mark on Dean's bicep the day he'd pulled him out of Hell. They thrust into each other until they came together while Dean rolled over, so Cas was on top. Cas took a small nap and Dean watched him sleep for a little while.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Cas woke, he and Dean were in the same position as before, but Dean was humming "Blackbird" to him, not off-key like he had described before. Cas smiled and kissed Dean's chest.

"You're not a bad singer." Cas mumbled.

"Means a lot coming from you, Sunshine." Dean said. "Mom used to hum Beatles songs to me whenever I got sick. She wanted me to know more than Led Zepplin. So she'd teach me Beatles songs. "Hey Jude" is a song that she would sing the most." Dean explained as he kissed Cas's hand.

"Will you have to go soon?" Cas asked.

"Crowley will come looking for me. Or he'll send a goon. I must protect you." Dean said as he got up slowly to get dressed.

"Me and Sam." Cas said.

"Just you. I told you, I only care about you. Because I'm a Demon, I care no more for the Human friends I had, but I still care about you." Dean said as he redressed.

"How do I know you care about me?" Cas asked. Dean kissed Cas and held his hand.

"What would you like for proof that I'm truthful? Because I promise I love you, Cas." Dean assured his lover.

"I want to believe you, but you're a demon." Cas said. Dean sunk, but he soon had to leave. Cas sighed as Dean disappeared just before Hannah knocked on the door.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Cas had returned from his mission with Hannah, he found an Obsidian blackbird and a note attached.

"To my Blackbird with broken wings and sunken eyes. I promise I love you. You'll fly and see again. Forever yours, Dean." Cas read aloud and smiled as he put the blackbird in his pocket.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I live for feedback.


End file.
